Team Up
by Stormshadow13
Summary: In which Dark and Krad have to team up to get a necklace and Krad is in a dress and gets drunk. Character's may be a bit OOC, but it's humor what do you expect. CH 2 now up, the morning after.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Team Up

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I own DN Angel and the world… Yeah right, if you really believed that you need to get some help.

Author's Note: I dedicate this story to Deadrat309 for giving me the idea for this story. Thanks!

"You have to be kidding me!"

"Nope, it matches what Dark is going to wear..."

Dark snickered.

Krad shot his thieving counterpart an evil look and folded his arms. "I am not wearing that!"

"Awe," pouted Emiko, "but you'll look so cute."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow Krad and cute didn't even go in the same paragraph let alone the same sentence. He was still a bit surprised that he had even gotten his curse to consider working with the thief.

Krad scowled, "No way! I refuse!"

Emiko gave the hunter the Scary Emiko Look of Doom but Krad being the Homicidal blond ignored it.

"You are going to wear the clothes," Said Emiko putting her hands on her hips and turning the Look of Doom up to full blast.

Krad resisted the look, "No I am not!"

Dark grinned this was going to be very interesting Emiko Scary Mortal Mother VS Krad Psychotic Homicidal Blond Artwork.

Daisuke sighed Krad didn't stand a chance of beating his mom. When she set her mind on something she was like an unstoppable bulldozer, and that bulldozer was headed straight for the Hikari Curse. He actually felt a little sorry for him.

"Oh, but you have to wear it."

"I, am, not, wearing, a, dress!"

"Oh, come on, what's wrong with a dress?" wheedled Emiko.

"I am a guy!" protested Krad indignantly.

"So?"

The blond was beginning to look flustered, "Guys do not wear dresses! And that one is really short."

Dark smirked, "you know, your long coat at certain angles does look like a dress."

Krad shot him a malevolent look, "You, are, not, helping!"

The Kaito shrugged still smirking.

Emiko smiled evilly, "well if you don't like this dress…" she reached down and held up another dress,"…you could always wear this one."

Satoshi had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the completely horrified expression that the blond was now wearing

Dark however couldn't hide his laughter as he watched all the color drain from his counterpart's face. He grabbed a camera and snapped a few pictures. His other half's expression was priceless.

Daisuke sighed; his mom had to be joking. The dress she was now holding was bright red sequence and probably seven or eight inches above the knees. It was also an off the shoulder dress that would hug all the wearer's curves.

"Are you nuts?"

Satoshi coughed time to end this, "Krad, you do want to get the Necklace before my step father does, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you know that you can't just go in and take it right?"

"Yes, but…"

"And dark is going to need to wear the tuxedo because he is the one going to be doing all the work and you are going as a distraction, right?"

Krad sighed, "Yes, but…"

Satoshi folded his arms, "and you did say that you would do anything to stop my step father, didn't you?"

Krad hung his head, "Yes, but..."

"Well then, it looks like you are going to have to wear a dress," Said Satoshi folding his arms.

Krad shot his host a dark look, "you will pay for this humiliation." He muttered under his breath.

"OH GOOD!" Squealed Emiko clapping her hands together. "I have some ideas that will make you look great! The dress, redo your hair, some jewelry…" She grabbed the blond by the arm and started dragging him from the room.

Krad glanced back over his shoulder if he didn't know better he could have sworn that the little blue haired brat was smirking at him.

Dark waved cheerfully at his other self, "don't even think of trying to get away from her. Emiko is worse then a ball and chain. Have fun."

"…And makeup!"

Golden eyes widened in dismay. "Help!"

Daichii turned to Dark after the blond was dragged from the room. "Dark, you should get ready to go."

"Awe," pouted the Kaito, "but Emiko won't be done with him for a while."

Daichii nodded, "true but you don't want to take the chance of missing his grand entrance, do you?"

Dark grinned, "On that note, I'll be going to get ready now." He turned and sprinted from the room.

Daisuke turned to his grandpa, "I kind of feel sorry for him."

Kosuke nodded in agreement.

"If you mean Krad, don't," said Satoshi.

Daichii chuckled as he pulled out a deck of cards, "cards?"

Satoshi, Kosuke and Daisuke all shrugged and joined him.

"Here, go put these on," Emiko shoved the first dress into Krad's arms as well as a number of under garments. "and hurry, I want plenty of time to work on your hair."

"All of these?" The hunter eyed the under garments with a dubious expression.

"Yes, yes, all of them. Now shew!" Emiko shoved the blond into the adjoining bathroom.

Krad sighed in resignation and shut the door.

"And leave your clothes on the floor. I'll take care of them later," called Emiko through the door.

Krad poked his head back out of the bathroom, "You are not going to do anything to my clothes are you?"

A little golden halo appeared over Emiko's head. "Oh, no, nothing at all," she caroled smiling sweetly.

Krad shook his head as he closed the bathroom door once more for a second there he had thought that he'd seen little red horns holding up Emiko's halo. Nah, couldn't be, he had just been imagining things.

Ten minutes and twenty-seven swear words later.

Krad was sitting in front of Emiko who was brushing out his long golden hair.

"Now, let's see…" Emiko began trying different things with the blond locks that she was working with. As she worked she talked, "Krad, do you think that you can do something with your eyes?"

"My eyes?"

"Yes, can you magically change the color? Gold cat eyes are a dead give away and you don't want anyone to realize who you are."

Krad frowned for a moment. "What color?"

Emiko thought for a moment, "how about…"

Daisuke carefully studied the other four people at the table. "Grandpa, do you have any nines?"

"Well," drawled Daichii, "go fish."

Daisuke sighed and drew a card from the stack in the center of the table.

Just then Emiko skipped into the room. "Everyone I'd like your attention please."

The five card players turned and looked at her expectantly.

"May I present…" Emiko gestured at the living room doorway. "Miss Krad Hikari." The doorway stayed empty. Emiko sighed and poked her head back around the doorjamb. "Well, come on."

"Do I have to?" came Krad's voice from the hall.

"Oh, come on, you look great," coaxed Emiko. There was a brief hesitation then Krad stepped into the doorway.

All five card player's jaws hit the living room floor.

"Wow!"

The blond was wearing an almost knee length dress that was the same color purple as Dark's hair and eyes. The dress was long sleeved but the sleeves flared out at the bottom while at the top they didn't reach all the way up, leaving the hunter's shoulders and neck bare. The dress was low in the front but not to low while the skirt hugged the blond's waist and flared out farther down. Krad was also in three inch purple spiked heals and had just a touch of makeup giving him a little color in cheeks and lips. The hunter's blond hair was coiled into a bun and penned at the back of his head with amethyst and gold pens and his eyes were now a very light blue. While the amethyst and gold jewelry finished the effect.

Dark sat there staring at his other half in complete disbelief. The hunter was drop dead gorgeous and sexy.

Satoshi couldn't believe his eyes, his curse was stunning.

The blond beauty in the doorway scowled, "would you guys stop staring."

Emiko smiled sweetly at everyone in the room. Then she looked at Dark, "you better get going or you'll be late."

Dark quickly jumped to his feet, "alright, let's go." He quickly raised the camera and snapped a few pictures of his light counterpart.

As the curses headed for the door everyone in the living room heard Krad hiss, "Mousy, you better burn those pictures."

"Are you kidding? No way!... Ouch!"

Dark pulled a chair out from one of the tables and offered it to his Partner. Krad sat and the Kaito in disguise followed suit.

"Thank you," muttered the blond sarcastically.

Dark smiled charmingly at his other half and leaned closer. "Do something about your voice, you still sound like a guy."

The blond huffed but raised his hand to his throat pretending to finger his necklace. "Is this better?"

"Much," murmured Dark just as a server approached their table.

"Good evening Sir and Madam could I interest you in some refreshments?"

Dark smiled charmingly at the server, "Yes, I'd like a virgin martini please."

The server raised an eyebrow at Dark's request, "as you wish Sir."

Dark put on a look of regret and leaned conspiratorially toward the server. "It's this antibiotic that I'm on, can't drink alcohol you know."

The server nodded in sympathetic regret. "Ah, I see," he then turned to Krad, "and for the Madam?"

The blond hid his wince at being called madam. "Do you have anything that does not taste very strong?"

The server nodded again, "fruity or…"

"Fruity is fine," interjected Krad quickly.

The server nodded yet again, "then I believe that the Madam would like a Heavenly cloud, it isn't very strong."

"Thank you," Krad smiled sweetly at the man who blushed.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The server scurried off still blushing.

"How long are we going to have to stay here?" Hissed Krad through gritted teeth.

Dark smiled and leaned closer, "probably at least an hour or so after the necklace is unveiled. We don't want to look suspicious and attract unwanted attention by leaving to soon."

The server hurried up and placed the two drinks on the table. "If you need anything else just let me know." He smiled and winked at Krad.

The blond placed a hand over his mouth and pretended to titter.

The server hurried off again.

"I still think we should have just blown the place up and taken the Necklace from the rubble." grumbled Krad taking a sip of his drink. "Hey, this is pretty good," He took a second swallow.

Dark just sighed.

After their second round of drinks Dark leaned close to Krad and whispered in his ear. "I think that the coast is clear. Let's go get the necklace now."

Krad downed the rest of his second drink and got to his feet. "It is about time."

The two magical beings slipped unseen into the room where the Necklace was sparkling in a glass case.

"Keep watch," Muttered Dark as he began to work on the case's lock.

Krad stood shifting from foot to foot nervously. After a few minutes he Hiss" "How much longer?"

"Almost, almost, got it. Okay hand me your necklace and put this one on." Dark handed his counterpart the necklace from the case and placed the one that Krad had been wearing into the case. "Okay, let's get out of here."

The two slipped back into the party unseen and started back to their table. When a voice stopped both cold.

"I hope that you two are enjoying the party."

The two angels turned and smiled at Kei Hiwitari, "we are greatly enjoying the party," Said Dark smoothly.

"May I ask what you were doing back there?" asked Kei raising an eyebrow.

Dark thought quickly, "we had some business to take care of." He winked at Kei, "if you know what I mean."

Kei chuckled at the smug looking Dark and The now flushing Krad. "I hope that the business was enjoyable."

"Oh, it was," smirked Dark. "Very enjoyable."

"Ah, then I bid you a good night." Kei bowed and strolled off. While the two angels headed once more for their table.

"On the way Krad hissed in dark's ear, "Did you have to give him that idea?"

Dark chuckled, "well, we did get some business taken care of. I just left it up to Kei what business we were up to. It's not my fault that he got the wrong idea."

"You are impossible," growled the blond under his breath, "and perverted."

Dark just chuckled as they took their seats.

They both ordered a third drink.

Dark sighed,"He's looking over here again."

"What should we do?" murmured Krad looking into his glass.

"Are you up for a little acting?" whispered Dark from the side of his mouth.

Krad gave the barest nod of his head. "What do we do?"

"I want you to sit in my lap and we are going to kiss."

"What!"

"We are supposed to be lovers, remember?"

"You are the one that gave him that idea."

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

Dark heard his counterpart sigh but then the blond's weight settled on his lap. Dark wrapped his right arm around the hunter's waist and captured his mouth in a kiss.

Kei watched the strange Purple haired man and his lovely blond companion begin kissing. He had been a bit suspicious of the pair until now. He thought that the Purple haired man might be Dark and the blond lady might be Krad but that idea had left his head as soon as they had started kissing. There was no way that the Hikari Ice Demon would let his arch enemy kiss him. Kei shook his head and anyway if Krad had come for the necklace there would be a hole blown in the ceiling and also the Hunter's pride would never allow him to dress as a woman.

Dark noticed that Kei had shaken his head and had stopped watching them. Apparently their little kissing seen had worked. But this didn't stop the thief from continuing to kiss his lovely counterpart. As long as the blond was willing to kiss Dark was going to kiss him who knew if he'd get the chance to kiss the blond again.

Finally Krad noticed that Kei wasn't watching them any more and pulled away from Dark. "That was close."

"Tell me about it,"

It was about an hour and a half after the necklace had been unveiled and Dark was thinking that it was about time to go. He turned to his companion, "are you ready to go?"

"Awe, so soon?" giggled Krad.

Dark blinked in surprise, "Uh, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better," chirped the blond happily.

Dark then frowned, "are you drunk?"

"I don know"

Dark blinked as the blond hunter leaned closer, "Krad what…" he was cut off as the blond's lips were suddenly pressed once more to his.

Dark sighed mentally he really would like to kiss the blond some more but he wasn't going to take advantage of him while he was drunk. "First of all it wasn't right and second of all if Krad found out when he was once more silver he was one very dead Kaito.

Dark carefully pushed his counterpart away. "Krad, not now."

The blond blinked confused, "but don't you want to kiss me?"

Dark sighed, "Yes but you are drunk."

"Oh," Krad continued to blink confused.

Dark noticed the server and waved him over. "Hey, could you tell me what was in that Heavenly Cloud drink?"

The server frowned and began to list off a number of fruit juices and then he said, "And vodka."

Dark inwardly winced, vodka no wonder his light counterpart was drunk. "Thank you. He waved the server away. Then he turned to his other self. "Come on let's get you back to the Niwa's." Then he thought Oh shit, Emiko is going to kill me.

Emiko and the others looked up as they heard the front door open then close.

"Oh, good you're back, how did it…" Emiko's eyes then narrowed as Dark appeared in the doorway with Krad leaning on the Kaito's shoulder for support. "IS HE DRUNK!?"

"Completely smashed," sighed Dark, "I didn't realize that the drink that he was drinking had vodka in it."

Emiko bustled over to the two angels. "How many drinks did he have?" She placed a hand under Krad's chin and lifted his head to look into his eyes. The blond's magical blue eyes had returned to the normal gold color. Emiko sighed, as she moved a finger back and forth in front of the blond's glassy amber gaze trying to get the hunter to track the movement.

Dark winced, "seven or eight, I think."

Emiko turned to Satoshi, "you and Krad are staying here for the night."

Satoshi nodded, he was rather pleased about this due to the fact that he really didn't want to have to deal with his curse on his own when he would be suffering from one hell of a hangover when he woke. Since he'd be staying at the Niwa's he'd have plenty of backup to handle the going to be very sick and cranky magical entity the next morning.

Emiko turned back to Dark and Krad, "Dark, take him up to the guest room and put him to bed. The best thing for now is to let him sleep it off." She reached out and removed the necklace from around the blond's neck.

Satoshi quickly grabbed the camera and snapped some more pictures of the two angels.

Dark nodded and lifted his other self bridal style and carried him up the stairs.

Emiko handed the necklace to Daichii, "Dad could you go put this with the other artworks downstairs?"

Daichii nodded and hurried from the room.

Emiko then turned to Daisuke and Satoshi. "Satoshi, you'll be staying in Daisuke's room. Come on and I'll get your bedding."

Dark looked down at the blond stretched out on the guest bed. He had removed Krad's shoes, the jewelry, had wiped off the makeup and taken his hair down. He reached out brushing a stray piece of blond hair from his counterpart's face. The hunter looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Dark began to draw his hand away when he felt fingers close around his wrist.

"Stay?" sleepy golden eyes regarded the Kaito.

Dark hesitated, "are you sure?" For his answer Krad scooted over making room for him on the bed. Dark smiled and stretched out next to the Hunter. The Kaito began to stroke golden hair. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the blond snuggle closer to him.

A little while later Emiko opened the guest room door and smiled at the sight that met her eyes. The two halves were curled together and sleeping peacefully. She quietly closed the door and went to bed. The Niwa house hold fell into a deep and happy sleep.

While somewhere in the city Kei ranted about the Kaito never showing up to steal the necklace.


	2. The Morning After

Team up Chapter 2 The morning After

Team Up Chapter 2: The Morning After

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.

AN: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the People who reviewed this story. Thanks Guys. Also I'm not sure if I got the hangover part right, I'm going off of info that I've gotten from books, hear say, and the net.

xxx

Krad groaned and cracked open his eyes and was immediately regretful of the action. The light bombarded his vision, his stomach twisted unpleasantly and the pounding in his head increased tin fold. He groaned again and clamped his eyes shut trying to burrow deeper into the soft mattress.

"Well, I see that you are finally awake my other half."

The blond hunter moaned and covered his head with the pillow. "Do you have to shout?"

Dark's lips twitched, "I'm talking normally, you are just very sensitive at the moment."

"I feel horrible, what happened?"

"You are suffering from a hangover, due to that drink that you were quite fond of last night," said Dark pulling the pillow off his counterpart's head. "Here, Emiko brought up some medicine that will make you feel better."

"I don't want it," Krad pulled the pillow back over his head.

Dark sighed and pulled the pillow off once more, "I don't care, you are taking the medicine."

Krad sat up quickly probably to glare and tell his thieving self off but the moment he moved this whole body protested this action. The room spun before his eyes and he had the very unpleasant feeling that the bed was moving beneath him.

The Kaito sighed as he watched the color drain from his hunter's face. "You shouldn't move that quickly," he reached out a hand to support the swaying blond.

Krad licked his lips, "I'm going to be sick!" He bolted off the bed and out the door to the bathroom one hand pressed over his mouth.

Dark quickly hurried after the fleeing blond and was just in time to watch his counterpart begin to reverently worship the porcelain god. He silently knelt next to the hunter pulling the blond hair back with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

Emiko appeared in the doorway taking in the situation with one glance. She filled a glass with water and handed it to the kneeling Kaito. "Here, has he taken the medicine yet?"

Dark shook his head in a negative. "I was trying to get him to but he moved to fast and this happened." He then handed the water to the blond, "You will want to rinse your mouth out with this."

Krad mumbled thanks as he took the glass after that Dark helped him to his feet. "I don't need your help," he tried to shove the thief away and had to lean against the wall for support.

"I see that," said Dark cocking his head, "How about trying to stand without the wall?"

Krad muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, fuck you.

Dark smiled and ignored his counterpart's grumpiness as he stepped forward and swept his blond hunter up bridal style.

"Put me down," Krad hissed through waves of nausea and vertigo. However the Kaito ignored his demand and started back for the bedroom smiling. When they reached the room Dark settled on the bed with his other half in his lap. Krad tried to squirm free but the resulting waves of sickness that a companied this action persuaded him to give it up. The blond instead buried his head into the Kaito's shoulder in an attempt to shut out the light and noise.

Dark reached for the two Excedrin tablets and once more offered them to the hunter. "This really will help your headache, you should take them.

"Fine," sighed the blond unburying his head from the Kaito's shoulder and taking the pills. Dark then handed him a glass of water and the pills vanished. Krad once more buried his pounding head into the crook of the thief's neck.

Dark began to rub soothing circles on the hunter's back trying to relax and calm him. He could feel that the blond's heart was beating rather fast, he was shaking and sweating.

"Awe, you two just look so cute together."

Krad didn't even raise his head as he gave his host and the world at large the one fingered salute.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," drawled Satoshi from the doorway. "And here I came to check up on you."

"I blame you for this," the words came out muffled against the Kaito's neck.

Satoshi blinked, "how is this, my fault?"

"Work with the thief, you said. You can get the necklace easier, you said. It's only for one night, you said. And what could possibly go wrong, you said."

"I didn't tell you to go and get drunk."

"Which I blame you for."

"What? Getting drunk or not telling you to get drunk?"

"Getting drunk."

"Again, how's that my fault?"

"If you had let me just blow the place up I wouldn't have had the opportunity to drink anything and there for I'd not be suffering this morning."

Satoshi just shrugged at this. "If you say so," he turned and left the room.

"BRAT!"

Dark chuckled and reached for a glass on the nightstand. "Here, this will help your stomach."

"What is it?" Came the suspicious muffled question.

"It is called 7-Up and it is easy on the stomach when you're not feeling well. You are going to need to drink it so that you don't get dehydrated," Said Dark offering the glass to his counterpart. "You should be thirsty but don't gulp it, drink it slow or you'll get sick again."

Krad sighed, if I must." He took the offered glass and sipped at the clear liquid. "Are all hangovers this bad?"

Dark shrugged, "usually it depends on the type and amount of alcohol that you drink. You drank a very potent type last night called Vodka."

Emiko appeared in the door. "Krad Dear, how are you feeling?" A rather pitiful moan was her answer. She sighed and laid a package of crackers on the nightstand. "Dark, try and get him to eat these he needs something in his stomach."

Krad blanched as he heard this, even the mere thought of food made his stomach make its unhappiness known.

"Dark nodded, "I'll try, no promises though."

Emiko nodded and left the room.

Dark looked down at the blond still in his lap, "she's right you know. You really should try and eat something."

"No."

"How about only three crackers?"

"No."

"Two?"

"No."

"One?"

"No."

"Half?"

"No."

"A fourth?"

"No."

"Just a little nibble?"

"NO!"

"Krad…"

"I don't want any food!"

Dark sighed, "you're being difficult my other half."

"I don't care."

"How about some crackers later?"

"I'll think about it."

Dark sighed yet again, well at least that wasn't a no, that was something, wasn't it? The Kaito then began to wonder if he was this difficult when he was hung over. God, He sure hoped not. Then again maybe he was although he never remembered having a hangover quite this bad. Then his purple eyes widened, "Krad was this the first time you've ever had alcohol?"

"Yes."

No wonder his hangover is so bad thought Dark sympathetically hugging his hunter close.

Krad squeaked as the Kaito's grip tightened then golden eyes widened in shock. Had he the Fearsome Hunter, The Demonic Angel, The Hikari Ice Demon actually just squeaked? What the hell?

Dark blinked and looked down at the now flushed blond in his lap. "Did you just actually squeak?"

"No!" However the blond's flush got worse.

"I think you're lying," caroled Dark. "And you are blushing too. That's so cute!"

"I'm not cute!" protested the now mortally embarrassed hunter.

Dark grinned down at the blond, "oh yes you are especially when you're blushing."

"I don't blush."

"Riiiiiiiiiight," drawled Dark smirking, "and you're really cute in a dress."

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, I think that you're starting to feel better if you're now telling me to shut up. So how about those crackers?"

"No."

"You're being difficult again."

"And I still don't care."

Dark had the sudden and strong urge to smack his forehead. He resisted and looked at the unhappy blond hunter curled pathetically in his lap. The Kaito blinked if someone had told him that he was ever going to think Pathetic and Krad in the same sentence he'd have laughed himself sick and told the person to go get their head checked. He'd never have dreamed that those two words would have ever gone together. Then again, he'd never thought that his other half would work with him instead of trying to blow him up or put on a dress and kiss him and end up getting drunk or that the blond looked drop dead sexy in said dress. Dark shook his head, and spoke to the blond. "How about you try and get some more sleep? Maybe then you'll feel well enough to eat the crackers."

Krad sighed, "Are we back to those damn crackers?" The Kaito grinned at him.

"Yep."

"How about you eat the crackers and tell Emiko that I ate them?"

"No, I'd be lying to Emiko and lying is wrong."

"So is stealing."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"It just is."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't, and eat the crackers."

"No, I don't want the damn crackers."

"Now, now, my other self swearing isn't very lady like."

"Fuck you Mousy!"

"And that wasn't either."

"I repeat, fuck, you, Mousy!"

Dark chuckled and hugged the blond closer, "you're so adorable."

"I have an energy ball with your name on it," growled Krad. "As soon as my head stops hurting." The hunter buried his head yet again into the Kaito's shoulder. "Uh, by the way, did I do anything strange while I was drunk?"

Dark smirked thinking back on the hunter giving him a kiss at the party, "well."

"Well what?"

"You kissed me again…"

"Oh, is that all?"

"And we had a little fun after we got home."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say, you my counterpart are very good in bed."

"WHAT!?" Krad's head snapped up to stair into his counterpart's eyes. The blond struggled to fight down the sudden nausea and redoubling of his headache.

Dark warred with the feelings of amusement at the completely horrified look now on the blond's face and regret that his comment had made his counterpart move quickly again apparently making him feel ill. Regret quickly won out and he swiftly moved to reassure his hunter that he'd been joking before the blond could attempt to fight him and make his sickness even worse then it was now. "I was joking my other self; we didn't do anything I Promise."

Krad continued to stare into his thieving self's eyes, "you better not be lying to me."

"I told you, lying is wrong," sighed Dark.

Krad still stared at him, "you promise?"

"I promise," said Dark seriously.

Krad hesitated still uncertain if he should believe his counterpart or not.

"I'd never do that to you my light self, trust me." Dark reached up and placed a hand behind the hunter's head gently pushing until the blond head was once more resting against his shoulder. "Go to sleep," he finally felt Krad relax against him submitting to his will and after a while the other angel's breathing slowed and took on the rhythm of sleep. Dark gently stroked blond hair as he cuddled his counterpart, his opposite, his angel of light.

xxx

AN: OMG! I can't believe this turned into seven pages. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. I'll be starting classes in a little over a week so my writing might be a little slow.


End file.
